Gray Areas
by A.P.Trenton
Summary: AU. Follows Season One with an OC's influence; later will become entirely unique content different from the show. A mysterious golden eyed teacher deals with teams RWBY and JNPR, their differences and trials together as teams and individuals, and a long, dangerous path awaits them. (OCx? Possible harem/definite lemons)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm poor and own nothing RWBY related in any way shape or form.**

Konan had incredibly good luck, which was exactly his problem. His luck was not something he felt he deserved. Born with good genes, skilled in battle, and a combat instructor at Beacon Academy, though he didn't look a day over twenty. And now, he was about to meet the next two teams he'd be supervising for their education at the prestigious academy.

The academy he'd had the privilege to attend himself, without the usual required transcrpits and prerequisite education.

The very place he met his very own team, and learned all he needed to succeed as a huntsman of the highest caliber.

It was time to head out and see the new students in action for the first time. He sighed, and stood up from his chair, closing the book he'd already lost interest in and yet insisted on trying to read.

He threw on his jacket and strode out the door, with an odd sense of anticipation and excitement.

* * *

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin spoke in an obviously mechanical tone, speaking mostly from memory, his attention directed elsewhere.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today" Glydna stood to Ozpin's left, continuing the introduction of today's initiation ceremony.

A small protest from a younger looking girl, clad in dark clothing with a startlingly bright red hood caused Konan's eyebrow to twitch slightly in irritation, though he didn't allow it to show in his face.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." The girl groaned again, and a little further down the line an "I _told _you!" was directed at a serious looking boy with an odd pink streak in his hair, clashing with his outfit save slashes of pink at his wrists in stark contrast to his almost formal green attire. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin did not take notice of either distraction, continuing in the same near-monotone.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Konan briefly recalled the hell he'd gone through during his initiation... A Death Stalker had nearly killed him and his partner, but a timely intervention by another duo saved all four of their lives and brought together the team he'd grown to call his friends.

The boy on the end of the line raised his hand "Yeah, um, sir?" Konan opened his mouth before getting cut off by an abrupt "Good!" by the headmaster. Students began being launched off their platforms into the forest below one by one.

"So, what exactly is a landing strateg-" Unable to contain himself, Konan hoped the poor boy would figure out the answer, and was far enough away to miss his outburst of laughter. He'd felt about the same when he found out he'd be thrown headfirst into a bunch of trees, crawling with monsters.

He wiped away a tear and took a few deep breaths before pulling out his scroll and pushing a few buttons, sending the cloaked drones massed nearby off to monitor each student. He had a good feeling about this year. A lingering shadow of doubt remained, but he brushed it off and turned to look out at the forest that started his journey at Beacon.

He looked up and smiled. It was great weather. He wandered away from Ozpin and Glydna, taking advantage of the sunny skies underneath a tree, eyes closed, unable to hide a small smile.

He vaguely wondered who he'd be mentoring as he drifted off into a light doze.

Inside the canopy of trees, a certain blonde boy and spartan girl were caught in the gaze of a familiar scorpion, an energetic girl rode a terrified Ursa with her partner behind, a capable pair were already claiming their relic, and a raven carried the final two of the fateful eight into the start of their uncertain destiny as students in a dangerous school, in a more dangerous world.

_Author's note: _Short intro, once the story picks up the updates will gradually increase in length as I hit my stride. Chaotic work/school schedule may delay updates. Here's hoping you'll have as much fun reading it as I do creating it.


	2. Chapter 2

"These two teams will be under your supervision for the next four years Konan. I expect great things from them." Ozpin sat at his desk, cup of tea in hand. Another cup sat on a small saucer, untouched. "These eight? Ruby, was it? How the hell did she even get into this school? Isn't she a little too young?"

Ozpin waved a hand to dispel any doubts. "I'm confident in her abilities, and any shortcomings she may have are _your _responsibility as her supervisor. You've seen the recordings, and I am confidant in their abilities. They are a bright, skilled young group that I am entrusting to your care."

"I still don't know about this Ozzy. I've got a bad feeling about this. I don't want them to end up like-"

"This and that are completely different things. I have complete faith in your abilities as an instructor. And if anyone can teach them the skills they need to survive, it's you. Now drink your tea and prepare for the opening ceremony. Wear whatever you deem appropriate. Oh, and I suggest you share your secret with them this time. You won't be able to hide it."

Konan bit back an angry refusal, knowing full well that Ozpin was completely correct, as usaul. Instead, he gulped down the lukewarm tea and stood up, striding towards the door. "I'll tell them. Maybe not right away, but I'll tell them." He opened the door but paused, turning back to the silver haired know-it-all. "And stop making me tea every time you call me to your office. You know I hate the damn stuff." The headmaster smiled.

* * *

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team RWBY, led by, Ruby Rose." The applause was deafening, and Ozpin waited for it to subside before continuing. "Team RWBY and Team JNPR will be assigned Konan Drak as supervisor for the remainder of your time here as students at Beacon. It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

Ruby managed to slip out of Yang's bear hug and retreated to stand next to Juane, still slightly dazed and not entirely convinced Ozpin had actually named him as a team leader. "Sooo... Guess we'll be working together a lot. Hope we'll have fun!" Ruby's smile pulled Juane out of his uncertainty. "Y-yeah. I just hope we don't get launched into anymore trees."

Konan took the opportunity to address his new pupils. "I'm Konan. Konan Drak. Nice to meet you all. Let's grab your things and I'll show you our rooms."

A small giggle crept out of Nora's mouth. "Drak? Can I call yo-" "No. No you may not. Konan is fine. Now follow me."

He led the way out of the noisy auditorium and down a series of hallways, making way past many classrooms, then dorms, before finally stopping at a dead end with only one wooden door, a short distance from the nearest groups dormroom. "Here we are. One extra large co-ed dorm room." Throwing open the door, he ushered eight bewildered students into a spacious common area, complete with two sofas, a kitchen area, and a large rectangular table with ten chairs, five on either side. The far wall from the entrance was made up of two large solid glass windows seperated by a pair of doors leading to the balcony, offering a perfect view out over the Emerald Forest nearby.

He cleared his throat and begain explaining rapidly. "This is our common room, you won't really have to worry about cooking, we DO have a cafeteria. I live here year round, so that's more for me when the majority of the staff is on break. Of course, that's not saying you can't use it, just clean your plates and tableware afterwards. Plenty of room in the fridge, and the school isn't that far from the nearest market, so fresh ingredients aren't that big a hassle to get."

He pointed to a door on the right side of the room, close to the window. "That, is my room. You don't really need in there, but you're more than welcome to bother me anytime. I'm an insomniac anyway. If the door's locked, knock." Konan pointed to the opposite wall. "That's the bathroom. We have to share, but it's quite spacious, and in the eastern style, so you can go ahead and bathe together if you'd like. Juane, Ren, I trust you'll behave. In case that's not enough, the door to the left of ours as you leave is our squad's private showers. Unfortunately, also co-ed, but don't worry about that. Just keep your curtains drew and make your presence known. Teams, especially partners, are encouraged to be VERY close, so try to be mature about it."

Konan led the way to the opposite wall, opening the door and explaining the set-up, speaking quickly without stopping. "You will be sharing a room with your entire team. There are dividers you can pull across the center of the room for privacies sake, but it only divides in half, so there will still be two of you. I recommend boys on the same side, but honestly I don't care what you lot get up to so long as your grades are good and your skills improve. With that, I'm done with explanations for the moment. Settle in, classes don't start until next week, but I've got plans for us all tomorrow. Get to bed at a decent hour, or at least don't complain about being tired. It won't be too intensive, but it will be training. This is RWBY's room. JNPR get the other. Dinner lasts from 7 to 11. I've got some things to take care of. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Before anyone could say anything, he was out the door and already halfway to his room. Juane led his team to the next room, leaving the remaining four teammates alone.

Yang wore a small frown. "Not very friendly, is he? What's up with this school?"

Ruby protested somewhat non-confidently. "He probably just has a lot on his plate. I'm sure he has some boring paperwork or something. He probably didn't mean it that way."

"Why are you so naive? He brushed us off plain and simple. He's not our friend, but so long as he's a decent instructor I don't care either way." Weiss crossed her arms, as arrogant as ever.

"That might be a little harsh, don't you think?" Blake's amber eyes met with a pale blue glare in answer.

"Let's just unpack and go grab dinner. I'm starving!"

Yang laughed and rubbed her sister's hair. "You're always hungry."

"I'm still growing, okay?"

"Way ahead of you there sis." Yang puffed out her chest proudly and wore a confident smirk.

"At least I'm not the queen of back problems." Even Weiss couldn't help but laugh at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Konan sat at his desk, and pulled out a case from his drawer. Carefully removing his contacts, he put them away and set about once again reviewing the footage from the earlier trial. He was still finding it all hard to believe. _These kids are this tough already? They actually killed the Death Stalker? And on top of that, they killed the biggest Nevermore I've seen in the forest..._ He ran one hand through his hair and sighed.

_Konan was trapped. Behind him was a girl, unable to walk. In front of him, a terrifyingly large scorpion repeatedly struck with its stinger. It was all he could do to deflect the powerful blows away from his body and the girl behind him. He considered fleeing by himself, but he beat the thought back down ruthlessly. Not again. Never again._

_Suddenly, a flash of crimson crashed down upon the beast, staggering it and causing it to recoil, backing away. The flash leaped and landed beside him, shoulder to shoulder. Twin daggers sat in the hands of a girl dressed in a red skirt and equally vibrant jacket. She smirked a tad arrogantly, face framed by long black hair. Pink lips, pale skin and her eyes..._

A knock at the door startled him out of his recollection. "Do you need something?" A voice he didn't recognize answered from the other side. "The others were wondering if you'd come eat with us. We haven't exactly introduced ourselves." He felt a guilty pang in his stomach, amplified by the hunger already gnawing at him. He considered it for a moment in silence. Too long a moment.

"Mr. Drak?" The door opened and a black-bowed head peeked in. If Blake's eyes were liquid amber, Konan's at that moment were similar to that of molten gold. Too late he remembered and his hand darted to his contacts before he realized how pointless the action was.

A brief silence enveloped the two, as each desperately sought a way to make this situation less unbearably awkward. He'd obviously intended it to be a secret, and Blake had entered his room somewhat abruptly.

Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke. "Konan is fine. Even I know how ridiculous Mr. Drak sounds. I'll go eat with you, but first, I suppose I'd better explain. Is everyone still here?" Blake could only nod and back out of the room quietly.

"You're... Half faunus?" Jaune scratched his head as if that would help him understand faster.

"Yes. I'm half Faunus. Anyone have an issue with that?" Konan looked around, taking in thier reactions. Weiss opened her mouth as if to speak, but closed it suddenly, obviously unable to put together a suitable reaction on short notice. Yang looked somewhat unperturbed, as if it made no difference either way. Blake met his eyes before flicking them away, obviously hiding something herself.

"So... Where are your ears?" Ruby covered her mouth, obviously regretting blurting out something so incredibly insensitive. Konan just laughed. "I'm HALF faunus. The eyes are all I have. No ears, no tail. Though I do have a pretty good nose. My father was a Gray Wolf. I've got his eyes and sense of smell. I can see in the dark, and I'm perhaps just a bit too fond of undercooked steak. I've also been known to howl at the moon, but I think I outgrew that around 16. Now. Any more questions?"

Jaune obviously had let his mind wander back towards his growling stomach. "What's for dinner?"

* * *

The nine of them found a table towards the side of the cafeteria. In the center the main object of attention, Konan, looked around at the others a bit sheepishly with an undercooked steak sitting on his plate. The teams placed themselves to either side, grouped with each person across from their partner, a decent display of natural chemistry already forming.

Blake was the first one to get the conversation started. "So... Your father was a Faunus? How exactly did that happen?"

Konan smirked and started speaking. "Well, when a man loves a woman-" "Save the sarcasm." Ignoring the comment, he finished his sentence as if he'd never been interrupted. "When a man loves a woman, sometimes race doesn't matter. It just happened. I don't know the details. Both of my parents died when I was very young. I was an only child. It was rough growing up where I was born. Being a half breed tends to make you hated by both sides. Luckily, Faunus are pretty well accepted here. Comparatively, anyway." Blake took a bite of her burger, attempting to not let her suspicions show. Jaune was up next. "So, why do you get a steak, and the rest of us get burgers and fries?" "Do you teach a bunch of unruly students all day? Then you don't get to eat off the teacher's menu. Yes, teachers get special treatment. There isn't not gourmet for any of us, but it's still good food. So try and stomach it Weiss."

An icy glare prefaced her response. "Do you think I'm some spoiled princess? It's not like I haven't eaten this before. Just because my father-"

"I was kidding. Calm down. I joke. A lot. Just teasing." A moment of silence followed, allowing Konan to take his first bite of his juicy, near-raw, delicious hunk of meat.

"What fighting style do you use?" Pyrrha was the one who asked, but Ruby was obviously very curious about his weapons as well. Her eager stare made it a little awkward to finish chewing and swallow without choking. "Actually, I use quite a few different styles. I've seen each of yours, and I guarantee I have a counter strategy for each and every one of yours. I'll show you my weapons later. They're off in a storage room."

"Must be pretty boring being a teacher, if you don't even keep your weapons with you. What's the point of even having them?" Yang tossed a fry into her mouth before continuing. "Getting a little rusty there maybe?" Konan smiled wryly. "Actually, I've got weapons on me right now. I have too many to keep them all at the ready." Reaching into his jacket, he produced two knives with large hilts. Pushing a hidden switch on one caused the blade to slide back onto the side of the weapon, revealing a barrel, with the hilt swinging down into a decent hand-grip. "Nothing too terribly fancy, but these things let me pack quite a punch, though it is a little draining on my aura. And yes, that's the only ammo they need." Ruby picked up the knife practically drooling at the prospect of seeing a new weapon first hand. "What are they named? They've got to have a good name if you take care of them like this. They're all polished and well-oiled and I can tell you use them a lot."

Konan hesitated, before answering in a quiet voice. "They're named after an old friend who could convince me of anything. Silver Tongue. She gave them to me. They're always on my person." Something in his tone killed the conversation. Even Nora seemed a little depressed. He cursed himself mentally but decided to let it end there for the night. He finished eating in silence and left without a word.

* * *

"I'm _so_ glad we had that ray of sunshine at dinner with us."

"Be nice. It's obviously not something he meant to bring up. Stop being such an ice queen, princess." Yang grinned. Weiss did not.

"Well, at least he's friendly. I told you he was distracted! You'd be grumpy too if you had papers to grade."

"Actually Ruby, the semester just started... And he's the combat instructor, so he wouldn't have any papers to grade anyway."

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Ruby blushed and changed the subject. "Anyway, we should get back. We're training tomorrow, right? And I'm pretty exhausted after today's fight. And I definitely need a shower." Mumbles of agreement were the only responses. "Let's go."

"Sure thing, fearless leader." Weiss' tone lacked any sort of real edge, obviously even she couldn't disagree with an idea that appealing.

When they returned to the room, their teacher was nowhere to be found. In the end, he didn't return and they each drifted off to bed one by one.

* * *

Well, almost everyone. Blake crawled out of her bunk and slipped quietly down to the floor, book in hand. She left the room and walked out towards the balcony, casting a glance at the door to Konan's room. Opening the doors, she stepped out and let the cool wind brush her face as the cold marble chilled her toes. Leaning on the railing, she opened the book and began reading in the moonlight.

"Nocturnal, huh?" Blake practically sprung into the air as she turned to find a wolfish grin beneath golden eyes that caught the moonlight. She tried to calm her heartbeat and managed to succeed, somewhat. "I couldn't sleep. I wanted to read for a bit." The grin seemed to widen as he looked up at the partially clouded sky. "Little dark for reading by moonlight, don't you think?" She cursed her mistake and tried to fend off a small creeping dread. "I hadn't really thought about that yet." That was met with a laugh, before the grin seemed to widen to the point of threatening to split his face for good. "Someone who reads as much as you, who has a candelabra for the very purpose, didn't think to bring it out with you?"

"How do you know I-"

"I saw you with it in the main hall last night. Nice book by the way. 'Ninjas of Love' is one of my favorites."

Her eyes widened and she struggled to find some way to explain the situation. His next six words stopped her cold. "I know you are a Faunus."

She couldn't breathe. She'd been found out, already. How did he know? What else could he know? Why would this fragile world shatter so quickly, just as she was about to finally stop being alone? Finally have friends outside of-

"I'm not going to tell anyone. You know I'm half wolf. Is it that surprising I'd smell a full-blooded cat? I didn't mean to scare you. I was just curious why you were hiding it. I wanted to tease you, but honestly I just feel bad that I terrified you like that."

"I-it's... It's fine. It's not like I'm really trying to-"

"Tell me that when you aren't wearing that bow. The others will get suspicious. A bow you never take off? What about bathing? Even in those pajamas you still have it on. I'm not saying this as a teacher or anything. Hell, you saw me without my contacts on, didn't you? It might be hypocritical, but it's for the best. You just outed me a little early. I don't want you to suffer like I have. They won't hate you. Even I can tell that Blake." He turned away and started back inside, but he paused in the doorway and cast a glance back over his shoulder.

"Oh, I guess I know two of your secrets. We both know about each other's more animalistic sides, so to be fair... About 'Ninjas of Love'. The author's name is a pseudonym. It was written by a teacher here at Beacon. Partially based on a true story. The main character is the author."

"You mean the one from the book..."

He grinned and gave a "who knows?" shrug and walked back inside.

Blake was suddenly exhausted. She went back to bed and fell asleep as thoughts of a certain wolf-like character filled her mind. Her dreams were much, much better.


	4. Chapter 4

Pyrrha knocked loudly on the door, causing Ruby to mutter sleepily and pull the covers over her head. "It's time for breakfast, then we're off to train. Nora won't leave any for you, so you should hurry."

Ruby rubbed her tired eyes and dragged herself out of bed and out of her room. The chaos in front of her was comedic enough she wasn't entirely sure she wasn't dreaming. Ren was shaking his head and trying to talk to his ravenous friend. "The syrup is for EVERYONE not just you Nora. Calm down and eat your pancakes." Nora, meanwhile, struggled to reach the syrup being held aloft by their teacher.

Blake had apparently not had much of an appetite, and sat staring off towards the forest somewhat dreamily. Yang lay across one of the couches with her pancakes on the coffee table, enjoying some early TV.

Weiss was the most normal sight, quietly eating her pancakes, wisely keeping one (annoyed) eye trained on Nora. Jaune crept out of JNPR's room, yawning and looking about as tired as Ruby felt. Judging by the smile he gave, he felt the same about her. She smiled back and set out to claim her pancakes from Nora's heaping plate while she was distracted.

* * *

Eight students stood with weapons ready, awaiting their orders. They stood in a large clearing deep within the Emerald Forest. "As you know, I promised that today's training wouldn't be intensive. That was a lie. We're going to be going full force. In order to gauge your abilities, I'll be fighting each of you, and having you fight one another as well. Don't worry about impressing me. Just do your best and let me see where your skills stand. First up, Yang, you're going to be fighting Jaune."

That, was a mistake. All it took was one three hit combo to knock Jaune right out of the battle. Yang rushed him out of the gate, and hit him with a left and right kidney shot, ending it with a hard right to the chin. Jaune flew back a good distance, and didn't move for a few moments before rubbing his chin in a daze.

"That was... Not very good. I should've thought the pairing up further than 'the two blondes.' Oh well. Next."

* * *

The morning continued, with random pairings sparring while the others watched. Two recurring events happened. Jaune lost comically nearly every time, and Yang won ruthlessly. Even Ruby was shown no mercy. Yang finally soundly trounced Ren with a vicious unrelenting onslaught of blows.

The arrogant smirk on her face was enough to piss Konan off royally. The fact that she was the least tired was enough to set a slow fire burning in his stomach. She needed put in her place.

"Right then. I've seen what you can do against each other. Now, try me. Yang is first. I suggest you all get back."

Yang stood in front of him, and they stared each other down. "Jaune, start the match when you're ready."

He hesitated and looked between the two of them. Yang must have noticed the look in his eyes, as hers currently burned competitively. Konan couldn't back down in front of his students. This was about to get messy.

Jaune swallowed. "Ready? Start!"

Immediately Yang rushed forward as she had every other fight. The others had caught on, digging in and allowing her to start. Konan didn't wait. He drew half of Silver Tongue and fired directly in Yang's path. The earth shattered and flew up in a cloud of dust and stone.

Leaping through, Yang drew her fist back and... Found herself launched back through the cloud, air forced from her lungs from the strength of Konan's counter attack. Right in the solar plexus.

She flipped in the air and landed on her feet, catching her breath. Two could play at her game. He was on her in under a second, striking with quick slashes, forcing her into a defensive stance, with little room to do anything but block.

Suddenly, she fired one of her gauntlets just as she deflected a blade, knocking it out of his grip and catching him in the chest. He flinched but used his now-free hand to trap her arm, and flip her over his shoulder. He could feel her muscles tense as she prepared her landing even as she was flipping.

She righted herself and put her feet down first, which were promptly kicked out again, sending her straight onto her ass.

Dashing away, Konan retrieved his missing dagger and switched both to pistols, waiting for her next move. She sat still for a brief moment. "That all you have for me?"

She stood and turned. Her eyes said that this was far from over. She rushed him once more, and he opened fire underneath her, sending her into the air, but still in full control. She fired her gauntlets and rocketed towards him.

Too predictable. He jumped. Leaping straight into the air and turning his body, he fired directly where he'd just stood. Perfectly in time to send Yang flying back amidst the debris.

The fight continued, raging on, Yang landing scarce few hits, and growing more and more frustrated. Meanwhile, Konan kept countering, throwing, and knocking her away. His earlier annoyance had burned away at the same time his strength started to fail him.

Konan felt himself slipping. He was using too much aura evading her. The gunblades took their toll over time, making them dangerous to wield. He was going to close if this kept up. He grinned at the thought.

He blocked another of Yang's blows with both blades. A mistake. Her free hand caught him low, and the feeling of the shotgun blast at pointblank made his eyes want to water. He took another hit, and realized what came next. Her fist flew towards his jaw for a knockout blow. He only had one trick left.

He let her hit him. Or, so it appeared. He forced his aura into an invisible wall where she struck, stopping her fist. To anyone else, it looked like he'd just been punched in the jaw. In reality, his aura merely kept him from being thrown back. His jaw was on fire, even with the shield. Yang gaped.

"We're done. Very impressive Yang. Good stamina. You'll need to work on being a bit more hard to read, but that was very, very impressive. We're done for now. I'll spar with everyone else separately. Ruby. Describe Yang's fighting style."

Ruby seemed confused, but gave her best description. "She hits hard and never really lets up on her attacks. She's aggressive. Like her personality. She likes being straightforward and confident."

"I can understand what Oz sees in you. That's exactly it. You have the eye of a leader, even if you don't think so." Ruby looked a little uncomfortable with the praise. "Those aren't necessarily bad in a personality, but in a fight, being obvious is just asking for anyone with a good eye to get an easy counter. We'll work on that later."

"Yang, you're a bruiser. Heavy hitter, and you can take quite a bit of punishment. Everyone, dismissed. Yang, I'd like to talk privately. Mind coming with me for a bit?"

* * *

Yang sat across from Konan at an outdoor table at a mostly deserted cafe. With the new semester, the new students had yet to find the place, and higher years had not yet arrived to reclaim their usual tables. He wasted no time in getting to the point.

"You're too temperamental." The words hung in the air. Yang obviously didn't like this allegation. She tried to not let it show. Konan could tell regardless. "You were growing more and more frustrated which only made it easier to fight you and counter. You grew wild. Not that there's anything wrong with that in itself... You just need a bit of refining. You're certainly not the one with the most to work on. You're pretty well off. I... Wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Yang looked a little confused.

"Yes. I hadn't intended on fighting anyone today. You won every match, and the arrogant look on your face worried me. I wanted to put you in your place."

She practically exploded out of her chair. "Excuse me? Arrogant? My PLACE? Who the hell do you think you are? I'm not some-"

"Student yelling at her teacher? Child throwing a tantrum? Both seem pretty accurate at the moment. And you should really sit down. You're not helping your case." That stopped her dead. Until she picked up her cup and threw her iced coffee in his face. She turned and started to storm off.

"Yang?" The calm tone caught her off guard, and she turned back towards him. He was smiling. "That last punch of yours actually really hurt."

"You... Just... UGH!" If she'd been storming off before, Hurricane Yang was now in full force. Konan wondered if he'd pushed her too far, but in the end he knew he couldn't resist seeing her pretty face angry and frustrated. He paid for the coffee and nonchalantly headed back to school.

* * *

Yang wasn't in her room when Konan knocked. Weiss answered instead, and judging by her lack of surprise at his coffee stains, had already heard Yang ranting. Weiss placed the small box on Yang's pillow as asked.

When Yang finally returned shortly before ten, she eyed the box suspiciously. Inside, a carefully written apology was wrapped around a bottle of her favorite perfume, of which she was almost out, and another smaller box. Inside, a gold chain held a small golden sun, with a bright yellow topaz in the center. sat on a small pillow. Another note simply said: "For the Little Sun Dragon". Placing it around her neck, she checked a nearby mirror and smiled, noticing how nicely it complimented her outfit and drew attention to her chest. When dinner came around, Yang seemed to have forgotten all about the chat at the cafe.


	5. Chapter 5

"Save... yourself..." Tears streamed down her face and her blood seeped into his pants. _Not again. Please, not again._ He couldn't bear to watch this again. "My brother's jacket... Please, take it. Become a great huntsman... Like he was..."

"I'm... I'm the one who killed him... You know that. Why give me this?"

"Because... You owe his little sister now... So wear it... And live."

Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth and her eyes glazed over, and suddenly, the spark inside her failed. Her limp body felt too light, and much, much too heavy.

* * *

"Konan? Konan!? Are you alright?"

He gasped and his eyes shot open, fixed on the past. "It's alright. What's wrong?"

Ruby knelt next to his bed. He drew a few unsteady breaths. He'd left his door unlocked? He was covered in sweat. "N-nothing just... Just a bad dream." He sighed and fell back onto his pillow. "Why barge in here?"

She looked towards the still open door, and Konan saw Blake and Weiss standing just outside. Yang sat with her back to his door at one of the couches, but she obviously was listening in as well.

"I was... Screaming, wasn't I? What did you hear?" Blake shook her head and stepped into the room. "There weren't any words. Just... You were in pain."

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "I'm fine... Just... Leave me alone for now. And... Please. Don't ask." He threw a shirt on quickly and left the common room, heading straight for the weapon storage room Oz had given him.

He slipped inside and sat at his workbench. His still unassembled prototype gauntlets sat in pieces. "Whatcha making?" He looked towards the voice, and saw Ruby, fully dressed and standing a short distance away. "Didn't I say to leave me alone?"

"Doesn't that mean you need someone to talk to?" He sighed and looked at her. "Just don't ask about the dream and you can look at my weapons." Ruby quietly went and examined the weapons hung on racks and on the walls, occasionally picking one up and looking more closely.

Konan sighed and began peicing his weapons together slowly, making sure every part fit perfectly with the others. The gauntlets began to take shape. They were simple, without any special features or projectile capability, but they protected the arm to the elbow and held retractable blades, that were as long as the rest of the gauntlet. He strapped one on and tensed his wrist, sending the blades flipping out into their attack position.

"Those are cool. What are they called?" He looked over at her and shrugged. "I don't know. Most of my weapons don't have names. I ran out of ideas a long time ago. This is just a fraction of my collection."

She nodded and paused. "I guess those daggers of yours mean a lot to you then, if they have a name." Damn you, Ozpin. Damn you for allowing such a perceptive girl into my care. "Yes, they are. I told you as much."

"They had to do with the dream, didn't they?"

"I said not to ask."

"You want someone to talk to, right? Well, I'm a pretty good listener, and even if I can't come up with a solution you should at least feel a little-"

"Stop."

"You'll feel better! Maybe the dreams only happen because you keep everything inside. I used to have nightmares too, but I started telling Yang about them and they went away."

"I can't tell you."

"But wh-"

"_Shut up_ Ruby. Stop that obnoxious 'cute and innocent' act, and quit that stupid goody-two-shoes nice thing while you're at it. Why the hell do you even care? You haven't even known me a week."

"My uncle Qrow talked about you." She took everything he dished out.

Qrow. Another thing he didn't need right now. He swore Ozpin set this up.

"I know Qrow, but I don't know you, _girl_." He intended to drive her away, but the opposite happened.

"Then let's talk. I'll tell you about my nightmares if you tell me yours."

"Save it for your sister. I don't need to talk. I can't. Now go to bed."

"Why can't you?"

He punched the wall, driving the blades cleanly through with ease. "Go. Away."

"Make me."

He spun towards her angrily, but his blades stayed firmly planted in the wall. He pulled, and his arm slipped free, sending him tumbling suddenly to the floor. He closed his eyes and stayed there, ridiculously close to frustrated tears. He opened his eyes to see Ruby crouched next to him worriedly. His eyes traced over her pale skin, up to her silver eyes which looked far too familiar.

"Please. I'll at least listen." He couldn't resist those eyes.

"I dreamed... About the day my team died. I was the only survivor. I held my partner in my arms as she bled to death."

Ruby couldn't find any words, but instead wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held onto him gently. Her frail body felt like the strongest thing in his world at that moment. He felt a little embarrassed, being as old as he was, having a girl Ruby's age comforting him, but he couldn't find the strength to care.

* * *

He woke up a while later. Ruby was gone, but she'd left her cloak as a pillow. It smelled faintly of roses.


	6. Chapter 6

Classes were in full swing, and Konan was likely more exhausted than his students.

Some had more skill than others, and some were infuriatingly slow. Jaune showed improvement, but lagged behind those like Cardin and Pyrrha. As much as he hated giving that spiteful young boy credit, he fought well. He'd asked Glydna to cover some of his classes for a few days, possibly weeks, while he looked into a spree of Dust store robberies all over Vale.

_Damn you Torchwick... Where are you hiding?_ The map showed no clear consistencies, picked so randomly there MUST have been an order to them. Taking advantage of his solitude, he decided to relieve a bit of stress.

He lay back on his bed and relaxed, drawing in a deep breath...

"God fucking _damn_ you Torchwick! I'll find you, you smug little son of a _BITCH_!"

He felt a little better. Very little.

The robberies couldn't have been handled by just anyone. Torchwick's usual crew was sloppy, though the man himself was slippery as an oiled up Boarbatusk. Or an ordinary Boarbatusk. He'd just had to catch them for Port last week. Only grabbed one. He was having rotten luck. He hated rotten luck more than good luck.

A knock on his door. How surprising. He didn't even feel like getting up. "It's open."

In stepped the Ice Queen. He sighed mentally. she has been warming up a bit... He laughed softly. "Sir?"

He said nothing. Did nothing. "Mr. Drak?"

He closed his eyes. "Don't you ignore me!"

He faked a snore. "Damn it Konan!"

"That's better, though is that appropriate language for the Schnee heir? What is it Weiss?"

"You're one to talk about language." Well crap.

"Do as I say, not as I do. What did you need?"

Weiss stood, glaring icily for a moment with her cool blue eyes. "Isn't it normal to investigate when someone screams? What has you in a bad mood?"

"Who said I was in a bad mood?"

"You're snarling a bit."

He forced his lip back down and took a deep breath to calm his voice.

"It's none of your business... But I'm stumped. It's about these robberies." He pointed to his desk. Weiss barely glanced at it.

"Dust stores? All supplied by my family's company. What is going on here?"

Damnit. So obvious. "The Schnee company supplies each of them? Why only target Schnee? What are you up to Roman?"

He'd closed his eyes and almost entirely forgotten about Weiss. She stood quietly, gazing around the room, lightly trailing her hand over the wood of the desk.

Suddenly, she felt his golden eyes fixed on her, but didn't look at him directly.

"I... Need to talk to you. About something personal."

He tilted his head quizically, before sitting on the edge of the bed and patting the spot next to him. Weiss did not accept the invitation.

"What is it?"

She looked uncomfortable. "No jokes about the Ice Queen melting?"

"Not if this is serious. Though I can't say I didn't think of it. Now talk."

"It's about Ruby."

"What about her?"

"I might... Like her."

She was met with silence. She looked down at her feet, stealing a glance at the look of disgust on Konan's face.

Except there was nothing of the sort. He merely nodded with understanding and was obviously taking this seriously, unlike his usual joking self. It made Weiss even more nervous.

"... So?"

Weiss was speechless. "If you like Ruby, then you like Ruby. Not much to be done about it. I know just how fickle the heart can be... And you should enjoy your youth while you can. Ruby isn't exactly the type to reject someone. Nothing bad would happen if you told her."

"It's HUMILIATING. I'm the heiress to the biggest, most powerful Dust company there is! She's, she's..., A CHILD. She has no place at Beacon, and yet she's my team leader, and I hate to admit it, but she's good at it! She's a better fighter than I am, barely has to study, never takes longer than a half hour on her homework a night..."

Konan stood up and Weiss trailed off. "Thought about it a lot, have you? She's in this school BECAUSE she's exceptional. She's on your team for the same reason. You wouldn't have me as a supervisor if you weren't. The initiation was somewhat rigged. Everyone landed near a good partner for them. The teams were mere coincidence. She does well on her homework because she asked me for help, or Yang or one of the others. You do it all alone. You don't spar outside of my lessons, just practice form off by yourself. Become part of the team. Accept what you feel for Ruby. And grow up a bit. That said... Either you tell Ruby or I will."

"Tell her? Are you insane? There's no way I could possibly..." She faltered. He pushed harder.

"Tonight, after dinner. I'll tell her myself. Good luck." Weiss stammered some incoherent response. "I've got work to do Weiss. Unless there's something else, I have a crime ring to crush."

She left wordlessly.

He had the pattern, but nothing else.

* * *

After dinner, Ruby found him.

"Weiss just confessed to me." He smiled inwardly and congratulated Weiss' bravery.

"What should I do?"

He laughed out loud and grinned. Ruby looked confused. He let her in on the joke. "Weiss." Her face began to resemble her name, but something in her eyes seemed to say she'd considered it.

Konan suddenly went pale. "Y-you didn't run straight here when she said this, did you?" His gut twisted painfully. "N-no. I asked her to let me think." She paused. "I didn't start sprinting until I turned the corner."

He laughed loudly, in relief, and slight disbelief. "Well, how do you feel?"

She went quiet and carefully chose her words. "I... Wanted Weiss to open up. It hurt when I thought she didn't like me, but this just seems too extremely different. Like it's not even Weiss."

"Weiss is rich. She wasn't raised like you. Rich families tend to be conservative. You probably aren't even considering that she's a girl too, are you?"

"No... Why?"

He shrugged. "You don't look the type. Weiss probably was prepared to marry some rich guy she didn't have feelings for as a political move. This is a little different from anything she was ready for. I can't tell you what to do or how to respond, but Weiss agonized over this. She talked to me earlier."

"She... Talked to you first?"

He nodded. They both knew Weiss didn't typically ask anyone for anything. Demands, however... "I told her to tell you, or I'd be telling you right around now instead. So...  
How do you feel?"

"Like I need to talk to Weiss."

He pointed at the door. Rose petals blurred his vision. Damnit Ruby! It was hard to keep up.

He found them alone in an often forgotten hallway. He was out of earshot, and barely peeked around the corner. Ruby seemed to be relatively calm, compared to her usual animated personality

Weiss broke into a wide smile, and threw her arms around the younger girl's neck. Well then...  
Ruby smiled as well, and-

Konan felt guilty. A first kiss shouldn't be watched like that. He felt a vague sense of unease, leaving quickly, praying they didn't notice him nearby.

There was another feeling beneath the guilt. It was a strange one, one he had not expected in this situation.

He had the oddest feeling of satisfaction.

And he suddenly felt very, painfully alone.


	7. Chapter 7

The eight members of 'Drake' squad sat together in the silent cafeteria.

Cardin was shocked. A certain rabbit eared girl cowered behind a very angry wolf. Cardin's cronies had varying stages of disbelief on their faces. Cardin's cheek was bright red, and a trickle of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. He had just been backhanded hard enough for it to echo loudly in the cafeteria.

"Get. Out." Cardin tripped over himself scrambling away from the table, heading quickly out the nearest exit. Team CRDL minus their (not-so) fearless leader all avoided the piercing gold eyes trained on them.

"They didn't do anything. T-they were just having fun." Velvet attempted to protect them. Konan dragged her with him out of the cafeteria.

The silence lingered before gossiping whispers began to fill the space. The word 'Faunus' could be heard repeatedly.

Nora spoke quietly, surprisingly in control for the moment. "That was... Awesome."

"Awesome? What's so awesome about it? Konan could lose his _job _over this! It is _definitely not okay_ for a teacher to hit someone." Weiss seemed genuinely worried.

"It's also not okay for Cardin to bully Velvet for being a Faunus." Blake didn't seem to believe her own words.

Yang sat in deep thought, toying with the sun peeking out from beneath her scarf.

No one seemed to be able to think of anything else to say. The jokes about 'breaking Cardin's legs' from earlier suddenly seemed awful. Though Nora showed little remorse.

"I wonder where he dragged Velvet off to..." Ruby sighed and continued eating.

"WHY let him bully you like that? I've seen you in a fight. You're definitely a force to be reckoned with, even for Cardin. Why not tell him off?"

"Not everything can be solved with violence. Hurting Cardin would just make the Faunus look bad."

"Faunus will look bad either way, so you might as well beat Cardin while you're at it."

"I'm not some White Fang thug..."

The hurt in her voice took the fire out of Konan's stomach. "That's... Not what I meant. But not too far off from what I said... Still though. You could do _something_ that didn't involve harming him... I suppose..." He sighed in defeat.

"Thank you... For standing up for me. No one ever really does that..."

"It's only normal for a teacher, right?"

"Some of the other teachers know..."

Suddenly his fire was back. "I should've hit that bastard a lot harder..."

"N-no. I'm really not worth the trouble."

"Yes. You are. Don't you _dare_ say you aren't. Now go ahead and go back and eat. I need to figure out how to smooth things over."

Blake excused herself from the table leaving the cafeteria in favor of the common room. The others should be a while still. She'd planned on reading a little of 'Ninjas of Love', but her thoughts instead turned to a certain golden eyed demon. She nervously knocked on his door.

A slurred response from inside was all she received. "S'open."

She opened the door and stepped inside. He sat in his desk chair, looking over a map, a look of worry on his face. "That was very... Heroic, of you, earlier."

"It was stupid and you know it Blake."

"It was well intended."

"It was no different than the White Fang terrori-"

"That was NOTHING like the White Fang. Cardin deserved it. The White Fang... They don't care."

"I'm not going to ask what your relation to them is Blake. But careful. Some would-"

"You're not some. Definitely not most. You still haven't told anyone about me." She checked no one was nearby and shut the door. And locked it. What am I doing?

"Why would I? Better yet, WHO would I?"

"The others... Ozpin... The Police..."

He spun his chair to face her. "Of course I would never! You were entrusted to my care, and that means I'll protect you until the day you graduate. And beyond."

"Is that really true?"

"Of course."

She moved towards him, pages flashing through her head frantically as she tried to remember the scene perfectly. First, she tilted his chair back, and before he could recover, she was straddling him, face to face. Exactly like the book. Like her dreams. Like she'd imagined in the shower...

"Blake... What do you think you're doing?"

She panicked. He was a teacher, he was older, and he was already going to be in huge trouble. If they got caught like this... IF we get caught... The thought kindled the growing desire in her abdomen.

"Blake. Answer me." She looked at his face, and didn't see the resistance she'd prepared for. Or the rejection she'd feared. He looked... Hopeful. Perfect...

She answered by pressing her lips against his. It was clumsy, her first, but it felt wonderful. Konan didn't seem to mind. He kissed her back a bit more skillfully, and she squirmed a little when she felt his hands land lightly on her waist.

She was disappointed when he pulled away from her. "Blake... Stop. You don't want this. Not with me. I've already had my shots at this sort of thing. There must be someone better."

He was missing all the key arguments. Their age, their current relationship, and even the risk of getting caught. "I don't want anyone else. I never have. If you'll protect me, then I want to give you this..." His hand reached up and caressed her cheek, before continuing up and unraveling her bow.

"Then... " He kissed her again, a bit more heatedly, his hand gently caressing one of her now-exposed ears. She made an embarrassingly cat-like sound, muffled by his mouth, before repeating something similar more loudly as his tongue darted between her unexpecting lips.

"K-Konan..." Her tongue seemed to move on its own, meeting his, matching his swirling movements, playing back and forth between their mouths. Suddenly she found herself lifted up, and wrapped her legs around him, afraid of falling. Everything was moving far too quickly for her to follow. She knew what came next, and almost couldn't bear the wait.

He dropped her onto the bed. "Blake... Let's not... Quite yet. I don't... I don't wanna rush things. My feelings aren't... The best right now. I don't know how I feel, and... I don't just wanna fuck you 'cause you're here, you know? Give it time. Let me... Let me think."

She straightened her clothing, blushing furiously, both at what had just happened, and frustrated at what had not. She retied her bow and quickly fled from the room.

_Smooth_ _fucking move Konan..._ He let himself slip up. He was too wound up. Slapping Cardin, talking to Velvet, Blake's unexpected advance... His brain offloaded some of the thinking to a less reliable source. That would make three girls who'd lost their first kisses because of him in the last week. He nearly hadn't stopped. He could've had her right there, just on the bed, moaning and writhing for him...

_Damn it all... I can't..._ He needed a drink. Several. He considered bothering Glydna, but he doubted she'd be in the mood to comfort him right now. He opened a bottle of whiskey he'd been saving and poured a shot. He downed it and then took a long swig from the bottle. _I seriously hope you're keeping an eye on me, guys..._

His thoughts turned darker, to the past, the future, and he felt even lonelier than before.

No one said a word to him about what had happened in the cafeteria.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaune was in trouble. Cardin knew. Maybe it was his fault for using forged transcripts. Maybe it was the harshness he'd used with Pyrrha. He didn't know. He'd been helping Cardin, and the bully had backed off from everyone a little.

But Jaune couldn't bear some of the looks he got. Especially Konan's piercing glares, disappointment and anger mingling. He'd been avoiding Jaune. Which was probably good.

If it got out he was using fake transcripts... He shivered, and continued his errand for Cardin.

Jaune again shrunk when he noticed Konan. The hell is with him lately..? Was only a fleeting thought as he wracked his brains trying to come up with a decent trap for Roman. Something that'd stick. That bastard had gotten away free before...

"Konan? I need to speak with you."

On top of that, he had no idea how to respond to Blake. He hadn't intentionally avoiding her... Just being alone with her. He could tell she noticed.

He knew he'd upset her. "What the HELL did you do to Blake?" He could still hear Yang's verbal assault very clearly in his ears. It had only been amplified by his irresponsible drinking the night before.

Where had his luck gone? He was in an awful mood. He hoped the upcoming field trip would be a good place to start turning things around. All he had to do was get Blake alo-

"Konan? I have something important to discuss with you."

He couldn't do it. He couldn't be alone with her. He cursed in frustration. Why did he feel so guilty? Had it been Yang, he may not have hesitated to take her that very night. But Blake was...

Frustrated, he went back to his room, slamming the door.

Or, he would have, if it weren't blocked by a certain red haired, green eyed...

"Pyrrha?" He looked at her stupidly.

"I need to speak to you."

"Do we have to be alone?"

Pyrrha looked confused. "It's something private about Jaune."

"Oh thank G- Jaune? What about him?"

"He's in trouble."

One more fire to put out. He sighed and gave her his full focus. Perhaps Jaune, he could handle.

"He hasn't been doing well in combat training. I offered to assist him, but he turned me down. Lately, he's been spending time with Cardin. I'm worried he may do something..."

"Stupid?"

"Well... Yes."

"Jaune needs to figure this out himself. You can't help him if he doesn't want it. He needs to accomplish this on his own power. You meddling won't help anything... If he finds out."

"What do you mean?"

"Help him if you want, from the shadows. Make him think it was his doing entirely. That's the key. I know because I used to be the same way. He'll seek you out then." He paused, looking at her seriously.

"Now, I kinda need to be alone, if that's all."

"Of course. Thank you for your advice." He looked... Disappointed? And retreated behind his door, lock sliding into place. Pyrrha thought long on her teacher's advice.

He'd solved that one too quickly. Damnit. He should've been more involved, but he did not trust himself alone with anyone right now.

_Shit. This sucks._

A thought occurred to him. What if his luck _was _working? What if these seemingly troublesome events were setting him up for something good? He smiled a little, considering the fact.

Until a message from Glynda reminded him they had a field trip to prepare for. _Being a teacher REALLY sucks._

* * *

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and we're here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

Konan added cheerfully, "If you're going to be eaten, make sure to scream! Wouldn't want to let the Grimm escape!"

Konan tried his best to keep the hope of a Grimm attack out of his face. He REALLY wanted to kill something. He word his new bladed gauntlets. Freshly sharpened, painted, and polished.

The groups scattered off into teams. Jaune was heading away with Cardin and Co. _The hell is he doing..?_

Perhaps he should go find Blake... _Bad, bad idea. Pyrrha. Find Pyrrha._ He followed the remaining members of JNPR, desperately wishing he could clear his head with a fight.

A while later, at about 3, he spotted Cardin's gang nearby his own group. Something wasn't quite right. He moved to investigate.

"That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. Alright, boys... Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Cardin held the box in his hand. He can't be serious...

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two. And you're gunna do it."

"Do what?"

"Hit her with the sap! Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

He really was going to break Cardin's legs. What was that bit about Glydna? Blackmail? His fists clenched. He was going to KILL Cardin.

Jaune held a jar in his hand. A jar full of sap. He aimed to throw. No... Jaune no... You're better than this... For a terrifying second, Jaune's arm moved forward, only to fall back down to his side. Good... Good Jaune.

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said NO." He turned and hurled the jar directly at Cardin. The glass shattered, coating his armor in sap. Konan felt proud.

"You've done it now..." CRDL slowly moved in on Jaune. Konan wanted to defend his student, but the conversation with Pyrrha stopped him. He has to do this himself.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy. I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

"I don't care what you do to me, but you are NOT messing with my team."

The fire in his voice was new. Cardin looked a little shaken. "What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" Jaune's smile was so utterly defiant Konan briefly felt a flutter of recognition. So... He's one of THOSE Arcs...

Cardin drew his fist back. Jaune didn't falter. The blow connected.  
.. And a flash of bright white shone. Cardin reeled back, holding onto his hand. That... He didn't just...

Jaune's aura was tangible. He glowed visibly white. He looked confused. His aura wasn't even unlocked yet? I thought that was... Oh. That's the blackmail. He thought he knew what was going on here.

Jaune was kicked to the ground. "Let's see how much of a man you REALLY are."

Konan watched carefully, pulling out his scroll and pressing record. You're so going down Cardin...

A large growl sounded nearby. A huge Ursa lumbered into their clearing. Finally, something worth killing! It stood on its hind legs and roared.

Cardin's three stooges practically knocked each other over to flee. Cardin was far too terrified. Jaune was still on the ground.

The beast swiped at Cardin, knocking him away. It focused on Jaune. No, not him, get Cardin! He felt guilty, but at least Cardin stood a chance. The beast sniffed, and moved towards the sap-covered bully. Shit, no, wait, that's bad too. FUCK. Why the hell am I taping this?

Mace in hand, Cardin stood his ground... For all of three seconds. The beast knocked the mace away. It landed at Jaune's feet.

Rustling nearby. Another? No, different direction. He caught a glimpse of red hair. He grabbed Pyrrha, pulling her back. "Wait. Trust me."

She held out her hand, and Ruby and Weiss paused as well.

"Why're we standing here? We have to help!"

He shut Weiss up with a single look.

The thing raised its massive paw bringing it down on Cardin. Jaune was nearly a blur. Shield and sword in hand, he held the Ursa back, somehow summoning the strength to keep the Ursa from crushing him. He slashed the thing in its belly. Rolling under the counter blow, he leaped over a second, but was helpless in midair against the blow that launched him away.

Jaune rose unsteadily. Looking at his shield, No, his scroll? He grit his teeth angrily. He rushed at the Ursa unflinchingly. Two equally angry creatures charged, both seeking the other's death.

Konan saw the killing blow heading for Jaune and panicked. Pyrrha's hand stopped him. Miraculously, Jaune blocked, and launched back up from a beneath the strike, his sword sweeping cleanly through the thing's neck in a beautiful decapitation.

No. That was... Pyrrha? He glanced, confused, in her direction. She met his eyes with a smile. Konan's eyes shone with pride. "Stay hidden. Let me."

While Pyrrha explained to Ruby and Weiss, Konan went to the two exhausted students.

He caught their final exchange.

"Holy crap, Jaune!"

Jaune's eyes were serious, a trace of steel replacing his usual demeanor. True Arc spirit.

"Don't ever mess with my team - my friends - ever again. Got it?"

Cardin looked like he wanted to piss himself.

"Well done Jaune." The two students turned to look at him with slight surprise.

"I knew you could handle it. Probably." He let his usual teasing demeanor bleed out for now.

"Looks like you've got the hang of your Aura. A bit. Looks like you're ready for some extra training. "

Cardin gaped. "You were gunna let that thing kill us both, just to see how we'd do? You seriously are fucked!" That stung, considering Cardin meant it as a fact.

"You're safe, aren't you? And besides, I was ready to intervene. Let's get going. Leave your wasps here Cardin."

Cardin looked legitimately guilty, so he let it slide. They walked back to the meeting spot in silence.

At dinner, the topic of discussion was an anonymous video of Juane's fight with the Ursa. Konan swore he had nothing to do with it.

* * *

Pyrrha came back to the common room shortly before Jaune, positively beaming. She paid Konan a visit.

"Thank you. Jaune and I were just training. He asked for my assistance, so I helped to strengthen his skills starting with his basic forms."

"Good, good. I'm glad things worked out. He's gained a bit of confidence. Especially since I took care of his shoddy transcripts."

"What do you mean?"

"They were fairly obviously faked. Ozpin probably let him in to see what he could do anyway. Oz is funny that way, sometimes... I fixed them to look more official. I told Cardin. He won't bother anyone anymore."

She took a step towards him, and he retreated backwards. "Uh, really no need to get that close. I... Uh..."

"It was only an attempt at a hug. Sorry if I was out of line."

He blushed a bit out of embarrassment. "Er... No, that's... That's fine. I was expecting... Never mind. You're welcome. And I would've helped anyway, since Jaune _is_ one of my students."

She thanked him again and he shooed her out of his room, locking the door before sitting at his desk, letting his head fall against the wood roughly.

_I'm an idiot. Total. Idiot._ He thought after all this time he'd have figured out how to deal with women. _Complete moron._ He still hadn't talked to Blake.

He still wasn't sure he deserved her. Anyone really.

It was a relief to get a call from the Police. There had been another robbery.


	9. Chapter 9

The investigation was a total dud. No clues, no nothing. Just a bunch of dumb cops.

"Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?

"You thinking the White Fang?"

_Fucking idiots... Why would the White Fang-_

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

He knew that voice. He turned and saw Blake and Weiss in a heated debate.

"Misguided? They want to Wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

_Oh no... This is bad._

"Hey, you! Come take a look at this!"

"Just a second, I need to-"

"You REALLY should see this."

He sighed and turned back towards the detective. "What is it?"

"Think this graffiti has anything to do with it?"

"For the FIFTEENTH _FUCKING_ TIME. I already told you. That was there before the store was fucking robbed. Ask the goddamn owner, not me!"

"Jeeze. What the hell is your problem?"

"My PROBLEM is that you fucks all seem to have half a brain spread out amongst your entire precinct, and I'm not even getting paid to help you investigate!"

The girls had just taken off running after... Something. He hadn't seen. "Figure this shit out yourself. There aren't any clues for me here. I give up."

* * *

He went home and jumped into bed. He hadn't had any leads, and it'd been months since these robberies had begun.

He fell into a light doze, until he faintly heard yelling. Moving to investigate, he found the cause almost immediately. Weiss and Blake were still at it from earlier.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" The Ice Queen was quite heated about this particular subject, and he knew Blake's big secret.

"Girls, what's-"

Blake stood and inturrupted him, too heated herself. "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

_Oh shit_. "Girls, eno-"

"People like ME?"

"You're discrminitory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss took a breath, her voice much quieter. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" She moved and looked out the window. "It's because they've been in war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Ruby was almost at the point of tears. "Weiss, I-"

"No!" She looked like she regretted snapping at the younger girl, but continued anyway. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe WE were just tired of being pushed around!"

Everyone was dead silent. Konan had his suspiscions, but hearing it straight from her mouth...

"Blake..."

She stammered, frightened. "I... I..." She tried to bolt, but Konan grabbed her arm. She lashed at him, her nails raking his arm desperately for escape. He let her go and she ran out of the room.

"Fan-_fucking_-tastic..." He was bleeding, but he hardly noticed. He wasn't prepared for the following reaction.

"Why the FUCK did you let her go?" Yang shoved him, hard, taking off after Blake in a desperate sprint.

Konan, at that moment, wanted to flee. He wanted to run, away from these girls, away from this school, and away from his entire life.

He slumped against the wall near the doorway, letting himself slide to the floor. He couldn't find the strength to move. He didn't know what to do. Weiss and Ruby didn't speak. The look on his face wouldn't let them.

* * *

Yang returned alone.

His luck had run out. He was losing them. Again. They were slipping away, and he was powerless to stop their going. He'd failed.

Yang stood in front of him. He couldn't bear to meet her eyes. She held a hand in front of his face. Confused he glanced up and grabbed her hand. Pulling him to his feet, she stared fixatedly a his face. "Well, what should we do?"

"We?"

"Yes 'we'! We're here friends, damnit! We can't just leave her out there!"

That's right. He couldn't. "We... We think. If I were Blake..."

"You'd have cat ears and masturbate nightly?"

He glared at Yang before the second half of the sentence had registered. She laughed.

"Now? You're choosing NOW to fuck with me Yang?"

"Well, I'd rather be looking for Blake, but if you insist~"

_Dear God. Is that what it's like, talking to me?_ He felt a tad guilty. Not that he'd change in the slightest.

"This isn't helping. I'll just track her scent. You all wait here."

"Wait. You can just... DO that?"

"Well... Yes. Finding her isn't the issue. It's whether she wants to be found at the moment."

He closed his eyes and tried to think clearly. If he went now, would she resent him? Or would she... _Damn it brain. No. Not..._ He sighed. He opened his eyes. He'd find her. What happened after, happened.

"Konan..." Yang looked serious. She looked him dead in the eye with a look of pleading. "Make sure... She's alright. I can't lose my partner. Team RWY doesn't sound as good." Her smile was a tad hollow.

"Got it. I'll find her and make sure she's safe."

"I'll have something for you, when you bring her back to us."

"What might that be?"

"A surprise. Duh."

He shouldn't have asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's comment: **Been trying to write often, and here is my longest chapter so far. After this, RWBY Volume One is over and my story begins in earnest, starting with the tournament. Feel free to contribute ideas on the Vytal festival, by PM or Review. Feedback is appreciated and will encourage my story to grow.

Blake was still missing. As was Konan. Everyone was worried. Even Weiss, though she wouldn't show it. Yang seemed the most calm.

"She's been gone all weekend..." Ruby seemed depressed. She winced when Weiss spoke.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!"

Yang looked annoyed at her coldness. "Weiss, come on, she's one of our teammates."

"Is she? We all heard what she said!"

"Weiss..."

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!"

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" Now she was just being difficult.

"I just hope she's okay..." The group continued their search...

* * *

... And Konan continued following Blake. She sat at a cafe, non-chalantly drinking tea with a blonde monkey-faunus. He'd been with her since she'd ran out two nights ago. He was jealous. Very jealous. He needed to talk to Blake alone, but the chance had yet to present itself. He was surprised neither had noticed him yet.

She was wrapping up her story of how she grew up with the White Fang.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow."

"So... Have you told your friends any of this?"

She looked down and didn't say a word.

Sun reached across the table, hand reaching for hers...

"So, having fun?" Why did I just inturrupt? Two days of stealth, wasted, in a fit of jealousy.

Sun stood up, moving between Konan and Blake. She looked panicked.

"Don't you touch her." He looked quite serious.

"Don't try and act heroic. You're not protecting her from me because I'm not here to hurt you. I'm actually doing a better job protecting her than you ever could. You two haven't left my sight since Blake ran away." He noticed her gaze and followed it to his arm, marked with angry red scratch marks. "Don't worry about that. Not the first time a cat's scratched me."

"She's not a cat. She's a person."

"And I'm a half-breed despised by Faunus and Humans alike. Blake knows I'm not being hurtful."

"He's right. It's okay. I trust him." Sun seemed to calm down a bit. He sat down. Konan dragged over a chair and sat down, eyeing Sun a bit too obviously out of the corner of his eye.

"How much... Did you hear?" And there was the guilt.

"Only... All of it. But none of that matters to me. I'm just glad you're okay."

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun didn't seem to like waiting.

"Well, I'd like to bring you back with me Blake."

"I can't... Not yet. I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

"What if they did? I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be."

Konan practically screamed in frustration. The way the two Faunus looked at him said that his internal 'God DAMN it' was thought very loudly. The sparse few other customers stared as well. Extremely loudly. He leaned in and lowered his voice.

"I've been studying these robberies for months. There's no consistent pattern, other than targeting the Schnee company. It's hopeless."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Konan sighed. "They only go after lone stores."

"This is huge."

Blake interrupted Konan before he protested again. "How huge?"

"Huge. Big Schnee company freighter."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

Konan sighed and stood. "Worth a shot."

He thought he'd humor him. Worst case scenario, Roman's crew DID show. And he'd have Blake back soon. He needed to talk to her.

* * *

Sun never left them alone until late into their stakeout.

Sun left with a "I'll be back." And suddenly it was quiet. Quieter than a stake out should be. Konan wasn't sure what to say. He could tell she expected something.

Seconds dragged on. He couldn't speak. Words seemed to dance and laugh in his mind, fleeting and ethereal. He decided to try anyway.

"Listen... Blake..."

"Yes?"

"About before... Did you... Did you really..."

"Yes. I grew up in the White Fang. I did some things I'm not proud of. But-"

"Not that. I told you before, I don't care about that. You're under my protection. I wouldn't turn you over or anything. What I meant... That night... After I slapped Cardin..."

It was Blake's turn to feel awkward. "I... Was..."

"Did I miss anything?" Sun dropped in suddenly. Read the damn mood...

Blake seemed relieved. "Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool." He offered her an apple. "I stole you some food."

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" (Blake directed an angry glare at him. "Okay, too soon!"

The air around them whipped into a frenzy as a Bullhead flew in, searchlights blazing down onto the shipping containers.

Oh luck. How I missed you so.

"Awesome. One headache cleared."

The craft landed, and a uniformed faunus stepped out. "Oh no..."

"And an even bigger one starts..."

_Crap._

"Stay. Put. That's an order." Konan sighed and leaped down.

He snuck closer, observing their movements. If Roman hadn't been involved then... Who?

"Hey! What's the holdup!?"

_Bingo. Let's see... Stealthily sneak out, take out the few in my way, knock that bastard out before he has a chance to-_

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Blake pressed her blade to his throat. _... Or... That..._

"What the- Oh, for f-"

"Nobody move!" She looked panicked. She... Wouldn't... The White Fang soldiers raised their guns and swords. She tightened her grip.

"Woah. Take it easy there, little lady."

Konan made his presence known. "Well, well, well. Roman Torchwick. Remember me?"

"Who let you out of the kennel?"

The White Fang slowly moved closer. Blake yanked on her bow, revealing her true nature.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" They lowered their weapons.

Some aimed at Konan. He caught at least one 'filthy halfbreed'. Oh yes. He was first.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman was positively chummy.

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" His voice was pissing Konan off. It was just as smug as he'd pictured.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

"Uh, actually Blake, that's kind of the pla-"

Two more Bullheads came out of nowhere, flooding the area with light. "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..."

Roman fired his cane directly at their feet. Almost before Konan could react, a second shot rocketed towards him. It missed him by a hair. The Dust container behind him, however, was not as lucky. The explosion launched him forward, and something hard struck him in the back of the head.

* * *

He was dizzy. He thought he was on the ground. Gunfire, swords clashing... Propellers. His eyes focused. There was blood in front of him. _Blood..? Is that... Mine? Who..._

"-itty, kitty, kitty..."

He unsteadily pushed himself to his feet. Someone punched him in the jaw and he fell again. They kicked him repeatedly, and he was unable to defend himself. He was too woozy. The blows continued to rain down. "Filthy halfbreed!"

Something triggered within him. He wasn't dizzy. He couldn't feel the pain anymore. He pushed himself up, despite the Faunus' attempts to keep him down. He grabbed a leg, throwing him into another nearby. He stood properly, to greet a sword-weilder rushing him. He side-stepped the overhand swing, and caught his arm.

The next moment the same Faunus flew directly into one of Sun's assailants. The monkey boy looked back, slightly shocked. Konan's body moved on it's own. One, two, three Faunus, all disarmed and on the ground. It was a blur.

He regained a bit of his senses, and his head throbbed painfully. He watched Roman shoot down a container on top of his student and 'friend', who wound up staring down the barrel of the man's cane.

"Hey!" Ruby stood on a nearby rooftop, scythe in hand.

"Well, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" An unknown girl stood next to the

"Penny, get back!" _Damnit._ Didn't he teach her not to look away from her opponent for an instant?

The next moment, an explosion tore her scythe away, and blew her back. Said scythe landed perfectly on the ground near Konan. _Oh yes. This will do._

"Hey Roman!" Scooping up the scythe, he spun it quickly to feel the weight distribution, gauging the weight at best he could. "You ready to play for real?"

Blake and Sun retreated to his side. In front of them stood the remaining White Fang, and Roman. Three Bullheads hovered above.

He cast a smirk over his shoulder to Blake. "Take blondie here and get to a safe vantage point. You'll want to see this." Thankfully, they both obeyed. _Now... Let's see here... Eight with guns, five with swords, and Roman. That, I can do._

Roman signaled. The aircraft opened fire. Smoke and dust were kicked up by bullets and missiles, obscuring the battlefield. But Konan was already in motion.

"Did that do it?" _Thirteen_. One lone shot blasted into his chest, sending him wheezing to the ground.

Guns raised, the foot soldiers opened fire. Out of the top of the cloud, a figure rose, only to suddenly rocket forward with repeated blasts from the scythe's gun.

_Twelve_. Crescent Rose embedded itself into the ground, giving good leverage for the swinging kick, knocking one wide eyed wolf into another.

_Ten_. Wrenching the gunscythe from the ground, he dashed forward, aura blocking bullets easily. One low sweep sent another thug onto his back, and with one fluid motion continued into the side of another's head. He fired, the recoil spinning him into yet another, disarming him and launching him through the air.

_Seven_. Two sword wielders. Easy. Crescent Rose transformed into a rifle. Konan tossed it directly at the nearer of the two swordsmen, who nearly dropped his sword catching it reflexively. His loosened grip allowed Konan to tear the sword away, from the wielder, one aura-infused kick sending him crashing into the side of a cargo container. The flat of his comrade's blade smashed through his feeble block and into his jaw, sending yet another of the minions down. He caught Ruby's weapon before it hit the ground.

_Five_. He was running out of targets. Roman fired, and Konan used the explosion beneath him to slam into another sword wielder's chest, rifle-first. One point blank shot sent him straight at Roman. He stepped out of the way with ease, but it was worth a shot. The remaining few scattered.

_One_. Roman was left alone.

"Give up Roman. You've got nothing."

"I've got three reason's you're wrong."

He signaled, and another volley engulfed the area.

Then, Bright green light engulfed one of the transports. Another was pulled down into a stack of dust crates, exploding instantly. Konan rushed forward to meet Roman, and... Saw the bastard climbing into a Bullhead and fly away.

Konan was not happy. "Son... of... A... _BITCH_!"

Forget the twenty White Fang henchmen they'd just successfully subdued. Roman had gotten away. Sacrificed his pawns and fled.

"Get back here you _GOD DAMNED COWARD_!" He opened fire at the dwindling aircraft, even managing to land a hit or two despite his rage.

The police sirens finally sounded, far off but growing closer. _Fucking. Great._ He hated paperwork.

Blake, Ruby, Sun and Penny sat in silence. Konan brooded. He was glad the mess with Blake was sorted somewhat, but... He'd lost. Roman got away. He didn't mean to glare, but as each of the people seated in front of him withered at his gaze, he sighed and turned away. Just in time to see Weiss and Yang strolling up.

Ruby leaped up to try and explain. "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..."

She fell silent as Weiss stood in front of Blake. She stood to meet the icy gaze with her own, full of resolve. "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" She paused. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided... I don't care."

Blake looked as if she'd misheard her. "You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some... Someone else." She glanced at Sun for that last line.

Blake wiped away a few tears. "Of course."

Now was his chance. "Blake, can we-"

"Blake, can we talk?" Yang didn't wait for a response, grabbing her hand and pulling her away to a private spot.

Konan kicked a crate blindly, splintering the wood. Sun and Ruby both jumped. "You're bleeding again..." He looked down, and sure enough, he'd lodged a sizable splinter in his leg. He yanked it out and walked away, blood dripping into his shoe. He hadn't MEANT to follow their path. He just stalked off angrily. But when he started to round a corner, he saw, clear as day. Blake, back against a container. Yang, holding her there. _Well... Fuck._

He walked back towards the others. He passed them, and didn't stop. "I'm going home. Don't forget classes."

* * *

He collapsed into bed. _Oh... Right..._ He'd forgotten his injuries. He removed his pants and shirt, and set about cleaning and bandaging a multitude of small cuts, the worst of which was his self-inflicted leg wound.

His head was throbbing, but that wound was already taken care of.

A sudden thought flashed through his mind. _Wait... Yang... Knew?_

Tonight should've been the first time she saw the cat-ears, but she'd mentioned them the night Blake ran away.

_Were they... Damn it._ Of course they were. What he saw wasn't a new relationship. It was them making up. And here he'd hoped Yang's surprise...

_What is WRONG with me? _He threw on a pair of sweats, rolling them up over the bandages on his leg.

There was a strong knock on his door. He didn't answer. Yang intruded anyway.

"Did I say you could come in?"

"Didn't you say you'd lock the door if you wanted to be alone?"

... He really needed to remember the lock once in a while. "Fair enough. But I'm just about to jump in bed, so..."

Yang's eyes traced his shirtless body, and he felt a tad uncomfortable. Her eyes lingered on the few bandages from his cuts and scrapes.

"You brought Blake back, so I wanted to give you your surprise." She looked him in the eye.

He held his composure. "Yang, I would've brought her back either way. I don't need your surprise, I just need to lick my wounds in bed for a while."

"Lone wolves don't survive in the wild."

"I'm domesticated, and in captivity. I also don't play well with others."

"Blake told me how you took down those goons like tissue paper."

"Not that surprising. You've done the same. Junior ring a bell?"

"How-"

"I know all about the four of you. I've done my research. Blake's White Fang affiliations weren't that hard to find, but I never pressed far enough to really 'find' them."

That made her quiet down a bit. "Do you know about..."

"Doesn't matter. Whether I do or don't, till I hear it from your mouth, it isn't true. Records can be wrong. People can lie, but I trust the eight of you. So, there's that."

Blake entered the room.

_Not now..._

She eyed his wounds, a trace of guilt in her face. "Don't you dare feel guilty Blake. I would've tried to capture Roman either way. Injuries happen."

"But you had to fight on his terms, because of me. I overreacted and jumped right in harms way."

"Just... Both of you. Out. I need sleep."

"You _need _to relax. You've been going nuts lately. The thing with Cardin, your constant temper, you've always got this glare on..."

"I get it Yang... I'll try to cool it."

"Stop being difficult. Blake and I have been talking, and we think we can help."

Konan's thoughts ran wild. _Are... Are they..?_ "After that incident in the cafeteria... When I tried... You got really... odd, for a bit."

"I don't know what's going through your head, but no. If you're saying what I think you're saying, you both need to leave, now." He was beginning to feel a little panicked, knowing full well his body wouldn't let him reject them outright.

"How about instead, only one of us leaves?" Yang had a smirk on her face. "I'm sure neither of us would mind alone time with you, or each other..."

"... Are you seriously telling me you're going to-"

His scroll notified him of a message. Oz's tone. Turning away, he picked it up and read the message.

"Ah jeeze..." He sighed, and grabbed a shirt, pulling it on quickly. "I don't have time for these games. Headmaster calls. I've got to go."

"Hey, we're not-" He pushed past the protesting blonde and out the door.

"Ugh! Why the _hell_ are you so-"

He shut the door calmly and kept walking.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: ****Sorry about the delay, I wanted to get this scene just right. I've written further on, so updates should come quicker. Enjoy!**

"I believe Ruby and the rest of her team are related to the prophecy."

Yellow eyes glared, burning dangerously hot. "No. You're wrong. There isn't a goddamn prophecy. You're fixating on fairy tales and legends older than I am! That, may I remind you, cannot be properly translated. I won't let you bring another generation of bright young warriors to their deaths. Don't say another fucking word to me about it. I owe you. But they don't."

"Drink your tea and listen to me."

Konan didn't want to. He really didn't want to. But he needed a clear head. He downed the bitter drink quickly, but still shuddered at the taste. Warmth filled him and curbed his anger, but barely.

"I know you don't want to believe it. I can fully understand. But with matters such as this, preparation regardless of belief must be taken. If they are related, it is up to you to train them for it. Your part in things is yet undone."

"That doesn't... Doesn't mean I want to. I'll protect them. From you if need be. From themselves. Each other. From the fucking prophecy itself."

Ozpin looked at him seriously. "That may be, but don't make them dependent on you. You can't be there every moment. You can't watch all eight."

"I can sure as hell try."

"By all means then."

Konan started to rise, before Ozpin motioned for him to stay.

"You've been troubled. You're holding everything in again. Nothing positive comes of that and you know it. This time, I will not tolerate excuses. Take care of it or I will ask Glydna to take care of you once more."

He sighed. "You can't be serious."

He was serious.

The wolf tried to stand once more.  
"You will inform them of the prophecy. Or I else will."

Oz's favorite strategy with him. He remembered using it on a certain cool eyed beauty not too long ago.

"... Fine. Give me time."

He made it to the door before glaring back at the headmaster. "And would it kill you to give me a fucking soda for once?"

"Perhaps next time."

"... Thank you."

He felt a little calmer.

* * *

Limping back through the school towards his room, Konan was lost in thought. _Again... That fucking prophecy... How long will it haunt me?_

He was tired. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally. That last one was hardly new.

He needed sleep. How body ached. He entered the common room, empty at this hour. He almost wished someone was still awake.

He opened his door and immediately regretted it. Clothes were strewn across the ground. Not his.

The lacy black bra was definitely not his.

A black haired cat and a blonde bombshell were fast asleep in his bed.

He tried to retreat, but his eyes were far too fast for the rest of his body. Blankets tossed aside, leaving the pair draped in only a thin sheet did little to hide them from his keen night vision.

His nose was also regrettably sensitive. The smell of their earlier endeavors lingered. The sweet smell of sweat mingled with Yang's favorite perfume, no doubt the very bottle he'd bought her in apology. Blake had her own unique smell, more subtle but warm and pleasant, somehow soft and comforting.

He shut the door hastily. He took a few deep breaths. His stomach hurt. His heart raced. His body ached, not from his wounds, but from being held back. The stress of it all gave him a horrible headache. _Just... Perfect..._

He wanted to throw up. He broiled with internal conflict. He wanted to wake the two of them up, but the possibilities of what could happen were too much to risk.

He might throw them out angrily, or break under the pressure and... _That... Might be nice, actually._

He laid down on one of the couches. "God... Damnit..."

"Something the matter?"

_Pyrrha. Thank God._

"Yes, actually. Much."

"Is your room still occupied?"

He was caught off-guard. "Why do you ask?"

"I never saw those two leave after you did. I take it their plan didn't work?"

_... They planned this?_ His thoughts must have been written on his face, because she continued. "We've all been worried about you. Since we were assigned to you, you seemed to have been agitated more and more often. They wanted to help fix that."

"They're just making it worse. I've got too much to worry about without-" He placed a hand on his stomach and grimaced.

"It isn't healthy to hold back. In the town I am from, it is not uncommon for-"

"I'm familiar with the way your warrior society functions. That doesn't mean these two should be trying to..." He couldn't say it. _Denial?_

"Even so, if you'd like, it would be no trouble for me to-"

"No. No no no. No. Don't. Don't start. Please. I've already got those two on my heart. Three is a dangerous number."

"Then go to the two you care for. They're waiting."

"I didn't say..." He had said.

Pyrrha smiled softly. "I think it would be a good time for a bath. Perhaps you'd like to join me?"

"Didn't I just say-"

"It's a communal bath, is it not? I assumed that you did not mind mixed bathing. Perhaps I was wrong?"

What was it he wanted? Really? He couldn't tell.

_Pyrrha._ She was mature, and calm. The society she'd been raised in treated this like commonplace behavior. Could he rely on her in good conscience?

"Pyrrha..." He sighed. He'd been doing that a lot lately. "You're still young. This type of decision..."

"You don't look to be that much older. And besides, warriors don't often count years on the battlefield."

That was true. Though Beacon was relatively safe, lives could still be lost during even easy missions. His heart ached as well, now.

"Fine. I can't take it anymore." His body relaxed already. He'd conceded. His heartbeat slowed, as did his mind. He calmly followed the young warrior into the bath and locked the door.

"Wait... If Yang and Blake-"

"Find out? We've already discussed that. None of the four of us mind sharing."

_Four..?_

That was one problem off his mind. His stomach no longer hurt. His headache had cleared. His senses trained on the girl before him.

He for the first time allowed himself to really study her features. Her eyes were a sparkling green, unlike any he'd seen before. Her hair was bright red, reaching down to her waist. She let her ponytail down, her hair reaching even lower. His eyes trailed along her body, lightly muscled, accentuating her more feminine features.

He swallowed a bit nervously. It had been a while...

She started to undress further before he stopped her, pulling her against him, looking into her emerald eyes with a slight sense of wonder. He was a sucker for gorgeous eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her, causing her to close her eyes reflexively. Her lips were soft, her mouth warm. She did nothing to resist, merely returning the kiss and allowing herself to relax against him. _So she was nervous..._

He couldn't keep the smile off his lips. He pulled away, noting the way she followed slightly, proving she did in fact want this. The guilt couldn't keep its hold when she was so blatantly willing.

Her eyes opened slowly halfway. Konan helped her to undress, pausing st each step to steal another kiss. He took a step away from her, looking up and down her now entirely nude body.

Her body was quite a fine blend of muscular and feminine, a perfect warrior's body. His eyes trailed upwards to her breasts, well shaped, with light pink nipples. He definitely let his gaze linger a little, because Pyrrha shifted a little out of embarrassment. He glanced at her face, eyes averted, light blush spreading across her cheeks, lips that seemed to beg to be kissed. He suddenly felt it wasn't fair for her to be naked while he was still fully dressed. He stripped down quickly, leaving only his boxers.

For the third time that night, he had his wounds examined. Yang had seemed satisfied that it was nothing serious. There had been a twinge of guilt in Blake's eyes. But Pyrrha... She looked as if she'd been hurt herself. As if each one of his cuts was on her. She reached out with one hand and touched his lightly muscled chest, trailing her fingers over his skin.

"Pyrrha... Don't worry about these. They're scratches. I heal quickly."

She said nothing, but wrapped her arms around him, pressing her bare body against his, kissing him deeply. He returned the kiss eagerly, placing his hands on her hips, causing her to shiver slightly at the sudden touch. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a small sound of surprise, not quite resembling a moan. His tongue traced along the back of her teeth, to her tongue, before he pulled away, leaving her breathless and panting. He let go of her and stepped away.

"Maybe we should run the water, don't you think?"

* * *

The large bath took a bit of time to fill, so Konan decided to fill that time with Pyrrha, on her knees in front of him. She had a look of concentration on her face, trying to hide any traces of nervousness. Unfortunately, the worried looks those emerald eyes cast upwards towards his face through her lashes betrayed her. She seemed to brace herself, before pulling his boxers down, taking away what little lay between her and his erect cock.

He barely avoided laughing as her eyes widened minutely in surprise. She was really giving it her best effort for his sake. He'd decided to accept her feelings, and her efforts, but it was almost too much for him to watch. At least, he felt that way until her hand firmly wrapped around him. Almost a little too firm.

"Don't grip it like you would your spear in battle... Grip it a bit more... Gently."

Her grip shifted slightly, and he nodded. She lightly began stroking it with her hand. Konan had almost forgotten how good it could feel, when it was someone else. Especially with beautiful green eyes like Pyrrha's staring up at him, almost begging for approval. He nodded once more, and she tentatively moved her head forward, taking the head of his erection into her warm mouth. Konan couldn't help but let loose a groan of pleasure, the feel of a girl's mouth after ages almost incomparable.

And it had been ages.

* * *

Pyrrha had begun to use smooth, steady motions, moving her hand at the same speed as her mouth, but had difficulty taking more than half of him inside. Konan was certainly not complaining. She was a quick learner, already finding sensitive spots with her tongue easily, while keeping her eyes directed upwards at his face.

_So she's one of those types... _Every time he gave any sign of approval or pleasure, she redoubled her efforts diligently. Konan thought he could get used to this... But it wasn't fair to use her so selfishly her first time. He had to think of her as well. "That's enough, Pyrrha. Let's get in the bath."

She stood up, and climbed into the steaming tub, giving him a nice view of her back as she did. She probably didn't even realize it. He climbed in next to her, taking a moment to relax in the warm water. _This is exactly why I had it installed..._ He let out a comfortable sigh. Pyrrha suddenly climbed into his lap, facing him, legs on either side.

"We can relax for a moment before-"

"I'm ready. I want to do this."

He really couldn't turn her back at this point, even if he'd wanted to. She took him gently into her hand and guided him to her waiting entrance. She slowly pushed her body down, and after a little resistance, his head slipped inside. The wall he'd expected to find wasn't there. Pyrrha slid slowly and steadily down onto his cock, before resting at his hilt. It wasn't that surprising for an active, athletic girl to break or damage her hymen and not even notice. It made for an easier first time.

"This is... Wonderful..." Hearing Pyrrha say those words made him twitch inside her in reflex. Hard to not be encouraged when a virgin gave you that kind of praise. She kept her body close to his, and for the first time, Konan noticed something a little odd. She kept her body very close. She seemed a little unwilling to even move, as if she was... _Afraid of me vanishing... And here I thought Pyrrha didn't have problems... _He decided to take a wild guess and risk looking like a fool.

"I'm not going anywhere, Pyrrha. We can sit like this for a while, if it makes you feel better. But I'm not going to abandon you." He looked her in the eyes and knew he'd hit the nail on the head. She kissed him to hide the fact she was tearing up, but Konan could feel the warm drops on his face. He pretended not to notice for the moment, instead returning her kiss with as much fire as he could.

Pyrrha began moving her hips, up and down, slowly, barely moving at all. The water slowed her down, but this pace was nice, once in a while. Konan would have plenty of time for more later. _This girl... Is all mine? _He hated his luck. She deserved someone better. But he needed her.

He placed his hands on her waist and helped her move at the same time he began moving his hips. It increased the pace marginally, but the change was enough to cause Pyrrha to begin moaning into the kiss. It was good to know she was enjoying herself. He moved one hand to gently squeeze one of her breasts lightly, the soft flesh seeming to welcome his fingers eagerly. Pyrrha let out a small noise of surprise that seemed oddly girlish, coming from her.

Toying with her chest, Konan increased the pace a bit as well. It suddenly wasn't enough for him anymore. His passions had burned before, but now they raged, too long suppressed and far too stimulated by the gorgeous girl currently riding him. He lifted her entirely off of him as he broke the kiss, moving her onto her knees beside him, arms on the edge of the large bathing area.

"Sit right there..." He moved behind her, taking a moment to admire her shapely ass before reaching out to grip her hips, pulling her back onto his cock. Without his mouth to suppress the sound her moan came out louder than she'd expected, if the way she blushed and looked embarrassed was any indicator. He suddenly pushed deep inside her, forcing another surprised moan out of her, almost a squeak. _A warrior like her should not be this adorable. It's far too tempting to torture her..._

She was tight enough that he had to move slowly at first, partially due to her being tense, and partially from her inexperience. It felt far too good. His pride wouldn't recover if he came too quickly, but it was going to be a tough battle.

In this position, it was easy to control the situation. Pyrrha had to support herself, which left her entirely open to his whims. He went slow, taking it easy on her young body. He didn't want this to be unpleasant for her. _Besides, I can always screw Yang's brains out later... Wait. Fuck. The hell am I thinking?_

He felt a tad guilty that his attention had slipped from the amazing girl already in front of him. He leaned down and gave the side of her neck a small kiss, causing her to gasp lightly. Every touch he gave her was a new and unexpected experience for her. It made for an almost unbearably entertaining experience. It was less relieving pent up sexual tension and more playing with a new toy.

A toy, he remembered guiltily, that had far too earnest a personality to toy around with. She suddenly tightened around him, jolting him back to reality. Guilt was quickly replaced by lust.

"Are you okay Pyrrha?"

He received a small grunt and nod in answer, and began moving a bit more quickly. He worried for a moment that she would collapse, but she seemed to steel herself. He pressed his chest against her back and reached a hand around to her chest, taking a light grasp of her soft bouncing breast. While not as large as Yang's, they were still a nice handful. He gave it a light squeeze and Pyrrha gasped, pussy clamping down lightly on his cock.

Her voice had lost any trace of pain it might've held, sweet moans slipping out now and again. _Much better than some first timers... _He was thinking of other girls again. He needed to stop that. Pyrrha was here now, and she was his. He began moving more quickly, thrusting harder to bring her more pleasure. He toyed with her tits, every movement causing her to tighten momentarily. His pleasure was rising quickly towards its peak, and Pyrrha was heading in the same direction. He'd hoped to last longer, but if she was ready too...

He used both hands to torture her breasts, thrusting deep inside of her. She grit her teeth to suppress louder moans, but was clearly in no discomfort. She began unconsciously moving her hips back to meet his thrusts, her usual composed self nowhere to be found. Their movements and moans hit a crescendo, faster and louder, closer and closer until finally one last thrust made Pyrrha cry out loudly before she could stop herself, her pussy violently contracting around Konan's cock, sending him over the edge and pumping her full of his hot cum. It seemed like he couldn't stop pouring into her. Semen leaked out along with her juices, until finally she collapsed against the side of the tub, panting.

It was all Konan could do to sit next to her and breathe deeply, muscles suddenly weak, mind growing hazy.

"Pyrrha..." To his surprise, at the sound of his voice she regained composure, leaning over to kiss him firmly on the lips, before climbing on top of him and resting her head against his chest.

"I am truly yours... From now until one of us shall fall in battle." A line Konan had heard before. One he'd repeated back. One that sent visions of the past hauntingly through his mind.

"I will be your spear and shield, and you will be my heart's keeper."

"Pyrrha... That oath's a little-"

"Don't dishonor me by rejecting it... It is the way of my family. How I was raised. I've seen glimpses of you, but those glimpses were enough for my heart."

He couldn't find the words to speak. They sat together in silence until Pyrrha's breathing became regular, as she drifted off.

The carefully dried her and carried the sleeping warrior with her clothes to her room, and curled up together in her bed.


End file.
